


Ron Alexander Versus the Ninjas

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Series: Ron Alexander's Fanfics [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Character Typical Sexism, Crack, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Parody, fanfic parody, for fuck's sakes it's a fanfic written by ron alexander, i mean it's a parody of shakespearehemmingway's garfield fics for christ's sakes, of course it's sexist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Ron shows Peter his fanfic. Tribute to ShakespeareHemmingway





	Ron Alexander Versus the Ninjas

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i will be updating crossover chaos: heroes unlimited soon. i'm still at fucking college!!! so here, have a silly shakespearehemmingway parody

Ron typed away at the computer, putting the finishing touches on his fanfic.  
  
Peter Venkman walked over to him, raising an eyebrow. "What are you working on, Ron?"  
  
Ron smiled wide. "My new fanfic."  
  
Peter rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, fanfiction, huh? I gotta see this for myself."  
  
Ron smiled. "I'll even read it out loud!"  
  
Peter then pulled up a chair, and sat down in it. "This will be good." He said sarcastically.  


* * *

**Ron Alexander Versus the Ninjas** **  
  
** It was beautiful morning in Chicago. Ron was working on something for the Chicago Ghostbusters, making sure things were going to go alright for new invention.  
  
**WHEN SUDDENLY! NINJAS ATTACKED!  
  
** "Oh no!" Dani Shpak cried, collapsing on the ground like woman. "Not ninjas!"  
  
"I'll save you, pretty lady!" Ron said, ripping off his jumpsuit, showing off his manly muscles.  
  
He used kung fu moves to defeat the ninjas, yelling out battle cry when he did so.  
  
Rookie yelled out "More ninjas incoming!" as he cowered in corner of room like tiny baby mouse.  
  
"Do not cower like woman!" Ron said in manly voice. "Fight for Chicago!"  
  
Rookie puffed out chest like man, and started punching and kicking ninja after ninja.  
  
"There's too many of them!" Lou Kamaka screamed, rushing to Ecto-15.  
  
"We need to abandon base like coward, unfortunately!" Ron said in masculine voice, punching away ninjas with manly fist. "And get to bottom of this!"  
  
The four of them drove away from Chicago base.  
  
They drove through downtown, pursued by ninjas.  
  
Suddenly, a ninja jumped in front of Ecto-15!  
  
"Eat car, ninja!" Ron yelled, driving right over the ninja.  
  
Dani and Lou swooned, as Rookie screamed when blood splattered over car.  
  
On side of road, Real Ghostbusters Peter was smoking weed.  
  
Ron stopped the car, and looked out at cartoon Ghostbuster.  
  
"Just say no!" Ron yelled out.  
  
"Thank you Manly Ron I will do no more drugs." Real Ghostbusters Peter said, dropping weed and going back to cartoon firehouse to bust ghosts.  
  
Ron drove Ecto-15 to evil ninja lair, and pulled out custom golden plated Desert Eagle while Dani swooned at Ron's manliness.  
  
"Eat lead, ninjas!" Ron said, kicking his way through front door and firing Desert Eagle at ninjas, followed by golden plated custom Thompson submachine gun.  
  
Rookie followed Ron in, and pulled out katana sword, and slashed apart lots of ninjas.  
  
**THEN SUDDENLY! NINJA LEADER APPEARED!**  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Ninja Leader screamed.  
  
"What needs to be done!" Ron said, firing holes in Ninja Leader.  
  
Ninja Leader fell through window into ocean full of sharks.  
  
Rookie gave thumbs up as he looked at Ron. "Ron, you are so manly. How do I become manly like you?"  
  
Ron looked straight at Rookie. "I shall train you so that you are manly like me."  
  
"You really mean it, Ron?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Yes, and you shall be manly sidekick."  
  
Then Ron went back to Ecto-15 and drove back to base with Rookie and women.  
  
Ron used manly penis to mate with sexy Ghostbuster women all night long, and then got some White Castle in the morning.  


* * *

Ron looked back at Peter Venkman, sitting at the computer after reading the fanfic out loud to Peter. "So, what do you think of my fanfic, Peter?"  
  
Peter thought for a moment, then gave a thumbs down, and let out a "pbbbttt" noise. "Your fanfic sucks."  
  
Ron looked offended. "Fuck you!" He screamed.  
  
**THE END**  
  
_A tribute to ShakespeareHemmingway_

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i wrote two more fics of this crap?


End file.
